


Epic Fail

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web series), That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Критик чувствует себя отвратительно после недели в тюрьме для интернет-персон. Присутствие Задрота только усугубляет дело.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Epic Fail](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/847471.html#cutid1) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.

— Летсплей «Кошмара Барта»? Серьёзно?  
— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей!  
Задрот сразу понял, увидев последнее творение Критика, что у того будут проблемы. И он оказался прав. Всего через пару часов после того, как Критик выложил видео, его арестовали за съёмку худшего в истории летсплея и отправили в Главное управление интернет-исправительных лагерей (похоже, такое место действительно существовало, кто бы мог подумать), тюрьму для «людей из Интернета». Тролли, спамеры, навязчивые личеры, раздражающие нубы и разочаровавшие публику интернет-знаменитости отправлялись именно туда.  
Критик провёл там целую неделю, пока ему не дали возможность публично извиниться. После того, как под давлением он сделал обзор на «Джеймс и гигантский персик», суд решил, что Критик достаточно чист перед обществом, и освободил его.  
Задрот ждал его у тюрьмы. Но сразу же к дому Критика они не отправились. Задрот был слишком взволнован, а Критику просто хотелось побыть на улице и подышать свежим воздухом после недельного пребывания в вонючей камере.  
Критик выглядел весьма удручённым — с переброшенным через плечо пиджаком и развязанным галстуком. Он и чувствовал себя полным неудачником, к тому же очень устал. И присутствие Задрота не помогало. Да, вначале Критик был рад увидеть кого-то, кому он не безразличен... но с того момента, как они покинули тюрьму, Задрот только и делал, что распекал его за выкладывание летсплея и напоминал, до чего же это была ужасная идея.  
Серьёзно, с такими-то друзьями...  
— Даже я не делаю летсплеи, а я _Видеоигровой_ Задрот! Это было так...  
— Да, да, знаю. Это было глупо, — закончил раздражённым тоном Критик. — Весь Интернет постарался уже донести это до меня. — Он вздохнул. — Не мог бы ты прекрати...  
— Вот именно, глупо, — Задрот был слишком зол, чтобы дослушать. — Снимать летсплей игры, где даже один уровень пройти не можешь. Один уровень! Всё равно, что наклеить себе на спину табличку «пни меня» и войти в комнату, полную задир. О чём ты только думал?  
— Знаю, знаю, — Критик, словно защищаясь, поднял руки. — И я уже сказал, что сожалею. Сожалею. СОЖАЛЕЮ. Я сказал это миллион раз. Тебе, фанатам, ебучей интернет-полиции... словно все в этом чёртовом мире ненавидят меня за это долбанное видео. Я даже не знал, что я настолько популярен, — Критик зло рассмеялся.  
Задрот же не спешил смеяться.  
— В следующий раз помни это, прежде чем...  
— Эй! — крикнул им какой-то парень с другой стороны улицы, прервав Задрота. Ни он, ни Критик его не знали, да и выглядел он значительно моложе них. Незнакомец напоминающими прыжки шагами пересёк улицу, ткнул пальцем в Критика:  
— Ты ведь Ностальгирующий Критик?  
— Да. Что с того? — вяло поинтересовался Критик.  
— Я видел твой летсплей.  
Критик закрыл лицо ладонью. Воистину, в этом чёртовом мире не осталось никого, кто не успел бы ознакомиться с его летсплеем.  
— Дай угадаю — тебе не понравилось.  
— О, это отстой, чувак. Полнейший отстой. Смотреть его — как клизму себе ставить, — хмыкнул парень. — Серьёзно, о чём ты думал?  
Критик слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. В любой другой день он по крайней мере показал бы ему средний палец и велел отъебаться, но не сегодня. Он лишь понурил голову, признавая поражение.  
Но прежде чем Критик в очередной раз попросил прощения, Задрот с угрожающим выражением лица шагнул к незнакомцу.  
— Следи за языком, когда разговариваешь с моим другом, уёбок.  
— О! Ты же Злобный Видеоигровой Задрот! — расцвёл тот. — Можно твой автограф? — он словно из ниоткуда выудил блокнот и ручку и вручил их Задроту.  
Задрот удивлённо моргнул.  
— Кхм... да.  
Расписавшись, он протянул блокнот владельцу...  
— О, спаси... ай!  
...и врезал неожиданному поклоннику по лицу так, что тот рухнул на землю.  
— Не следует так обходиться с фанатами, ты в курсе? — равнодушным тоном прокомментировал Критик.  
Задрот пожал плечами.  
— Сам виноват, нечего быть таким уродом.  
Они обошли лежащего без сознания парня и продолжили свою прогулку, как будто ничего и не случилось.  
— Оставь всю видеоигровую хрень геймерам. Разве у тебя на сайте недостаточно геймеров, чтобы заниматься такими штуками?  
— Я подумал, что могу сделать это в моём стиле.  
— Что ж, это не сработало.  
— Да, я знаю, — внезапно возвысил голос Критик. Остановившись, он с горечью посмотрел на Задрота. — Ты проделал весь путь до Чикаго только чтобы сказать, какой я неудачник? В таком случае мог бы не тратить деньги — как видишь, и без тебя желающих целая прорва! — он ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.  
— Я проделал весь этот путь, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке, идиот! — крикнул Задрот, тоже повысив голос. Его лицо покраснело.  
— Что ж, спасибо, — с сарказмом ответил Критик. — Я в порядке, видишь? — он швырнул пиджак на землю и развёл руки, словно показывая, что он по-прежнему цел. — Если это всё, что ты хотел узнать, можешь валить обратно в Филадельфию! Как ты сам сказал, ты геймер, так что катись играть в свои игры и больше не возвращайся! — Критик отвернулся от Задрота, сжимая кулаки.  
Критик чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Он провёл целую неделю в тюрьме, каждый день выслушивая, какой он жалкий неудачник. Ему не было дела до троллей и хейтеров, но от него отвернулись даже собственные фанаты. А теперь ещё и Задрот.  
Ещё и он.  
Критик задрожал, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слёзы. Он ненавидел показывать свою слабость перед другими людьми, особенно кем-то вроде Задрота. Краем глаза он заметил, что Задрот, похоже, был удивлён его реакцией. Он слегка приподнял руки, и Критику на какой-то краткий момент показалось, что он хочет обнять его — но этого не случилось. Задрот лишь скрестил руки на груди, не приближаясь к Критику.  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — через некоторое время спросил Задрот, и в его голосе послышалась нотка грусти. Её нелегко было расслышать, но она определённо там была.  
Критик вдруг осознал, что он действительно уйдёт, услышав «да». И что ему этого на самом деле не хочется. Не по-настоящему.  
— Знаешь... — Критик слегка повернулся к нему, — я сделал это ради тебя.  
Задрот моргнул.  
— А?  
— В смысле, это тупое видео... я... — Критик мысленно выругался, ну почему он не может заставить свой голос не дрожать? Выглядит сейчас небось как ребёнок-плакса. — Я хотел попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, и я подумал о тебе... и решил так: «я сыграю в плохую видеоигру, как Задрот!» — он изобразил восторженный голос. — Но даже тебе не понравилось... — вздохнул Критик. — Они все правы, это была идиотская затея.  
— О, — Задрот внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым за сказанное ранее. Он ничем не отличался от остальных, издеваясь над Критиком. И всё из-за глупого летсплея, который к тому же был вдохновлён его работами.  
Он с неловким видом почесал в затылке, пытаясь сообразить, как спасти ситуацию.  
— Ну, оно было не таким уж глупым...  
— Было. Ты сам сказал.  
— Но не настолько уж плохим...  
— Словно наклеить себе на спину табличку «пни меня» и войти в комнату, полную...  
— Да, я в курсе, что я сказал! — громко перебил Задрот. — Я злился, ясно тебе? Я несу всякую чушь, когда я зол. Но я не имел в виду, что... — он запнулся, увидев неподвижное лицо Критика.  
На какой-то момент воцарилось молчание. Задрот пытался разобраться в своих мыслях. Он говорил не думая, лишь выпуская скопившуюся злость, как обычно.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Извини, — Критик поднял голову, услышав это. — Я волновался за тебя и был зол, что ты впутался в неприятности. И, думаю, видео было не таким уж плохим, в конце концов... то есть, не лучшая твоя работа, но... — Критик закатил глаза, но Задрот, не обращая внимания, продолжил: — Какая разница, если одно видео вышло неудачным? Ты делаешь хорошую работу, ты снова в седле, это самое важное.  
— Люди всё ещё ненавидят меня, — Критик уткнулся взглядом в свой валяющийся на тротуаре пиджак.  
— Ты уже извинился перед всеми миллиард раз, даже сделал обзор на «Джеймс и гигантский персик». Ради бога, там была музыка Ньюмана! Если они всё ещё ненавидят тебя, это их чёртова проблема, не твоя.  
— Но те, кто разбирается в летсплеях, говорили, что...  
— Нихера они не разбираются.  
Критик не смог удержаться от улыбки. Может, он и говорил всё это лишь чтобы подбодрить его, но то, как безапеляционно и грубо Задрот заявлял подобное, странным образом внушало доверие. Почему-то именно это ему надо было услышать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
Задрот улыбнулся в ответ.  
Не усмехнулся, нет — вполне себе искренне, без издёвки улыбнулся. Улыбкой, на которую, по мнению некоторых людей, был не способен — не зря же вечно хмурого Задрота называли Злобным. Но Критику нравилось данное положение вещей — это словно делало редкую улыбку Задрота, когда Критику выпадал шанс увидеть её, ещё более ценной. Более важной...  
... он неожиданно понял, что что слишком долго смотрит на Задрота. Он покраснел, и на сей раз не от гнева.  
— З-знаешь, что? — быстро произнёс он. — Я голоден.  
— А? — моргнул Задрот, удивившись резкой смене темы.  
— Да. Пошли куда-нибудь поедим. Куда-нибудь в приличное место, — подчеркнул он. — Если ты думаешь, что в фильмах врут насчёт тюремной еды, то ты прав. Она ещё гаже на самом деле.  
Критик пошёл вперёд, разглагольствуя о еде в тюрьме, но услышал, что Задрот окликает его.  
— Эй, Критик!  
Развернувшись, он получил своим же пиджаком в лицо.  
— Какого... — Критик сдёрнул пиджак с головы, но не успел ничего сказать — Задрот начал первым.  
— Сделай мне одолжение, Критик. Оставь всю видеоигровую ярость мне. Думаю, у меня её на двоих хватит.  
Критик усмехнулся.  
— Идёт.


End file.
